Swings and Smiles
by killerbunny78
Summary: Oneshot IshiHime. Orohime and Ishida got to the park. Summary suck. Well please R


A/N Oh my god

A/N Oh my god. It has been freaking forever since I've posted something up here! Gahh I feel so dumb but I've been kind of in a life slump lately so yeah. This might not be to great but I'll try to write it anyway. I must write some IshiHime b/c it be adorable It's true and all you IchiHime fans can just leave me alone. 

Disclaimer: Bleach still has not become mine. 

It was just a simple walk in the park on a nice day; much better than sitting inside his apartment or training by himself, like he usually did. It had come as a slight shock to him when the orange hair girl had burst into his room telling him what a nice day it was and that he should get out of the dark and enjoy the sunshine. The cherry blossoms weren't in bloom yet but oh well… It was still nice out.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Uryu's mouth as he thought of her exact words of invitation.

"_Besides Ishida-kun. If you stay inside for too much longer you'll get all pale and everyone will think you're a scary vampire!" Orohime said with a completely serious expression on her face as though she actually believed it._

From there she had dragged him out of the house and to the park they were in now. In all honesty she didn't even have to really try that hard to get him out of his apartment. It was her after all and he'd do almost anything to spend some time with her. But now back to the present… Where were they going? He wondered watching his companion wander down the pathway humming quietly to herself.

"Ummm Inoue-san?" Uryu asked sounding slightly confused, whether she knew the answer or not was anyone's guess but he might as well try, "Where are we going?"

"Huh? Oh…. Ummmm I dunno." Orohime shrugged and smiled at him before continuing to walk. Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose shaking his head a little as they continued to walk. He tried to look at the scenery but his eyes kept being drawn back to the girl next to him, oblivious to the boy's stares. After about five minutes of walking Orohime suddenly ran off the path to the left. A little shocked Uryu stopped and shook his head a little before looking after her to see where she went.

As it turned out she had discovered the little kid's play park section. It had a slide, swings, a jungle gym and all those other silly little childish things. Orohime had run past those things though and had gravitated to the swingset on the other side of the sandbox. She plopped herself down on the seat of the swing and started to rock back and forth as Uryu walked over to where she was and stood next the set watching her rock back and forth.

Orohime looked up and saw her friend just standing there and her brow creased momentarily, "Ishida-kun don't you wanna swing too?" She pointed to the spot next to her and Uryu sat down aimlessly swinging slowly next to her. Watching her sway back and forth trying to gain a little altitude but not being able to inspired Uryu to try something.

He rose from the swing he had been sitting on, earning him a confused look from the girl next to him and stood behind her. Tentatively he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward slowly and gently. A big smile came to her face, seeming to light up all the surrounding area with an even brighter glow than before. He smiled, and blushed a little but continued pushing her; higher and higher each time. Her smile grew and before they knew it she was giggling and then full out laughing with childlike joy.

People around them were starting to stare. Ordinarily Uryu would have been embarrassed beyond all belief at that but today that didn't matter. He was finally with Orohime again. And besides, she was finally smiling for real; that was the best part of it all.

When they had returned from the Huecco Mundo she had been quiet and subdued. Finally after years of suppressing it the dam had finally broken and all the pain, sorrow, and loss she had concealed for all that time had come pouring out. It had been almost expected though but that didn't soften the blow of seeing tears pouring down her cheeks or the sting of hearing her voice filled with unbearable agony and sorry. It almost felt as though a large black cloud had descended over her and the rest of them. This almost took it all out of him but with the other's help they were all able to help her and bring the smile and disperse the storm clouds. Now she was back to her old self but thankfully they knew that this time they were able to tell that this time it was real and not just a mask she put on.

_Maybe she's smiling at me today…. _He thought, _And not Kurosaki for once…_

"Ishida-kun?" He was broken from his musings by the sound of her voice again. Only now he realized that he had been so deep in thought that he had stopped pushing her. He blinked.

"Sorry Inoue-san," He mumbled, blushing a little again feeling kind of embarrassed. She didn't notice that though; as she had turned around, ready to swing again. He raised up his hands again and placed them on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Ishida-kun," She giggled, "And you don't have to call me 'Inoue-san' all the time; it sounds too formal y'know? You can call me something else if you want to." She turned her head to look at him.

"Uh…" Ishida paused a bit startled by this but he tried to get over it and quash the thoughts spinning around through his head about what this might mean, "Alright. Ino- Orohime-san," He tried with a small sheepish smile.

She giggled again, "You look nice when you smile Ishida-kun. You should try it more often OK?" Her lips curved upwards in a smile that was most definitely for him and she turned her head back around again.

He just kept smiling and pushing her. Back and forth back and forth….

A/N Hmmm I guess that was OK… Not the best but hell I actually wrote something finally… Well please tell me what you think! No flames though please. 

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


End file.
